mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Shining Armor/Gallery
__TOC__ Season two A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 Shining Armor looking sternly S2E25.png|Stern looking Shining Armor First glimpse of Shining Armor S02E25.png|A Twi-eye-view. Shining and Twilight dorky dance S02E25.png|My Big Brother Best Friends Forever Best Friends Forever S02E25.png|Pony Noogie. Twilight and Shining Armor hugging S02E25.png Filly Twilight and Shining hug S2E25.png|A hug between siblings. Twilight taught to fly a kite S02E25.png|Let's go fly a kite. Twilight and Shining Armor flying a kite S02E25.png|Up to the highest heights. Twilight and Shining Armor sharing an apple S02E25.png|Solving a problem with a little magic. Twilight Sparkle and Shining Armor eating an apple S2E25.png|Sharing an apple. Filly Twilight practicing magic S02E25.png|"You can do this,Twily" Twilight is happy about succeeding S02E25.png|Proud of Twily. Shining Armor saluting S2E25.png|Shining Awww-mor. Clouds in the shape of Twilight and Shining Armor S02E25.png|A cloud Shining Armor with filly Twilight. Cloud in the shape of Shining Armor wanders off S02E25.png|Shining Armor, running to Canterlot. Twilight Sparkle sing B.B.B.F.F. S2E25.png|Sky View Shining Armor Shining Armor, Captain of the Royal Guard S02E25.png|Shining Armor receives no reports of suspicious activity and issues further orders to standby. File:Who Goes There S2E25.png|Stand right there! Shining Armor excited about seeing Twilight S02E25.png|Twily! Twilight flinch away S2E25.png|Huh, what did I do? Shining Armor not my fault S2E25.png|"It's not my fault." Shining Armor major increase S2E25.png|"Princess Celestia has requested a major increase in security." Shining Armor need to see S2E25.png|"This you need to see." Shining Armor magic toll S2E25.png|The toll of maintaining a force field is whacked out facial expressions. Shining_Armor_little_smile_S2E25.png|DAT FACE. Shining Armor well yeah S2E25.png|"Well, yeah." Twilight I'll be honored S2E25.png|No need to bow down before me Twilight. Twilight Shining Armor hug S2E25.png|Shining giving Twily a hug. Twilight still pretty ticked S2E25.png|Well at least Twilight isn't mad. Twilight don't even know S2E25.png|''But, I'm still pretty ticked, you're marrying somepony I don't know.'' Twilight when did you S2E25.png|When did I meet her. Twilight emphasis Cadenza S2E25.png|Shining Armor, still seems pretty surprised. Shining Armor is Cadance S2E25.png|"Princess Mi Amore Cadenza is Cadance." Shining Armor you tell me S2E25.png|"You tell me..." Shining Armor your foal sitter S2E25.png|"She was your foal sitter." Twilight childish hopping S2E25.png|Shining Armor just smiling at Twilight's joy. Cadance, Shining Armor, and Twilight on bridge S2E25.png|Princess Cadance and Shining Armor are meant for each other. Cadance being possessive of Shining Armor S2E25.png|Twilight doesn't like the look on her face. Princess Cadance absolutely S2E25.png|Shining Armor oblivious to Cadance's facial expression. Shining Armor S2E25.png Twilight at the door S2E25.png|Hey, Twilight. Shining Armor lets Twilight in S2E25.png|Get in. Shining Armor 'looking pretty good' S2E25.png|"Your big brother's looking pretty good, don't you think?" Shining Armor 'everything okay' S2E25.png|"Everything okay?" Twilight needs to talk with brother S2E25.png|Shining, we gotta talk. Twilight trying to warn Shining Armor S2E25.png|Shining Armor wondering- "I think Twilight is trying to copy Applejack's lie face." Cadance wants to talk with Shining Armor for a moment S2E25.png|Twilight, not so happy to see Cadance. Shining Armor better see S2E25.png|"Better she what she wants." Shining Armor talking to Cadance S2E25.png|"This is my favorite uncle's." Shining Armor guess I am S2E25.png|"I guess, I am!" Shining Armor migraine S2E25.png|Attack of the migraine. Shining Armor having headaches S2E25.png|What's wrong, Shining Armor? Shining Armor migraine or cluster S2E25.png|From the look on Shining Armor's face, it looks like his migraine isn't really a migraine but more of a cluster headache attack. Cadance's 'Healing Spell' S02E25.png|Evil magic make eyes go spin-spin. Cadance 'feeling better' S2E25.png|"Feeling better?" Shining Armor hm hm S2E25.png|"Hm, hm." Princess Cadance satisfied S2E25.png|"Twilight?" Princess Cadance let her go S2E25.png|What...? Princess Cadance affectionate S2E25.png|Shining Armor is wondering if something was wrong. Celestia, Shining Armor and Spike S2E25.png Shining Armor with mouth open S2E25.png|Shining Armor, glad to see Princess Cadance. Princess Cadance & Shining Armor affectionate S2E25.png|Princess Cadance and Shining Armor being affectionate. Princess Cadance & Shining Armor notice missing S2E25.png|Hey where's Twilight? Twilight's friends, Spike, Cadance and Shining Armor S2E25.png|Hey han everyone seen Twilight? Everypony looking S2E25.png|Uh, oh there she is. Twilight is ready to confront Cadance S2E25.png|"I'm not gonna stand next to her. And neither should you!" Shining Armor face S2E25.png|Sister being awkward much? Shining Armor looking at Cadance S2E25.png|"I'm sorry, I don't, I don't know why she's acting like this." Princess Cadance just ignore S2E25.png|Shining Armor pulling off a perfect ear drop. Princess Cadance pointed at S2E25.png|Shining Armor is upset that Twilight accuses Cadance of being evil. Shining Armor protecting Princess Cadance S2E25.png|Don't you point at my bride! Twilight accuses Cadance S02E25.png|Shining Armor, protecting Princess Cadance from Twilight. Princess Cadance behind me S2E25.png|Shining Armor knows Twilight is behind him. Princess Celestia are you serious S2E25.png|Shining Armor just looks funny. Twilight bumping into Shining Armor S2E25.png|Ouch! Shining Armor angry S2E25.png|Twilight, I am disappoint. Shining Armor spinning eyes S2E25.png|Spinny eyes Shining Armor having headaches 2 S2E25.png|He is having the headaches again. Twilight yeah sure S2E25.png|''My headaches.'' Twilight & Shining Armor stare off S2E25.png|Stare off with Twily. Twilight let me help S2E25.png|My head. Shining Armor cuts off Twilight S02E25.png|I wouldn't go to the wedding if I were you... Mini Twilight and Shining together S2E25.png|Twily and Shining Armor together. Mini Twilight and Shining together 2 S2E25.png|My Big Brother Best Friend... Forever... A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Shining Armor under spell S2E26.png|Don't worry, Shining Armor is not wearing contacts. Princess Celestia being oblivious S02E26.png|Not derped... Princess Cadance wedding crashed S2E26.png|Cursed. Chrysalis as Cadance surprised S2E26.png|No reaction from Shing Armor. What did she say S02E26.png Princess Cadance you escape S2E26.png|Shining Armor standing around like nothing threatening is happening. Queen Chrysalis happy S2E26.png|I have no clue what's going on. Rarity sees weird queen S2E26.png|I am a perfect statue. Chrysalis on ruling the world S2E26.png Queen Chrysalis huh S2E26.png|Just can't imagine whats going through Shining Armor's head right now. Celestia and Chrysalis faceoff S02E26.png Queen Chrysalis perfect S2E26.png|Shining Armor is a trooper for being able to hold that straight face. Princess Cadance I'm here S2E26.png|Princess Cadance smiling at her Shining Armor. Teary-eyed Cadance and tranced Armor S02E26.png Princess Cadance embrace Shining Armor S2E26.png|Cadance embracing Shining Armor. Shining Armor cross eyed S2E26.png|Cross eyed but back to normal. Shining Armor oh my head S2E26.png|Oh my head. Princess Cadance overjoyed S2E26.png|I'm back. Princess Cadance & Shining Armor scared S2E26.png|Scary Queen approaching. Princess Cadance fearless S2E26.png|Can't Shining Armor look more serious. Shining Armor unable to use magic S2E26.png|BRAT! Shining Armor can't S2E26.png|Shining Armor can't recreate the mighty spell. Princess Cadance see's struggle S2E26.png|Must...create...magic! Queen Chrysalis what good S2E26.png|If only I had a can of Raid! Queen Chrysalis roam free S2E26.png|Bored... Shining Armor now good time S2E26.png|Now is not a good time for hugs. Queen Chrysalis don't care S2E6.png|Shining Armor is pretty relieved that Queen Chrysalis isn't looking at him. Shining Armor as if S2E26.png|Shining Armor finally looks serious. Cadance and Shining Armor gaze S02E26.png Princess Cadance & Shining Armor not expecting S2E26.png|Not expecting this. Shining Armor and Princess Cadance - power of love S02E26.png|Shining Armor and Cadance using the power of love. Cadance and Shining Armor use the power of love S2E26.png|Crossing the horns Two hearts become one S02E26.png Cadance and Shining Armor S02E26.png Cadance and Shining Armor embrace S02E26.png Twilight & Shining Armor S2E26.png|Shining Armor with his little sister, Twilight Sparkle. Twilight notice crooked S2E26.png|Can't believe Shining Armor missed out an important detail. Twilight fix that S2E26.png|Oh... Twilight and Shining Armor smiling at each other S2E26.png|There, it's fixed Shining Armor smiling S2E26.png|Shining Armor. Celestia & others S2E25.png Celestia with other ponies S2E26.png Twilight talking to Shining Armor S2E26.png Shining Armor talking S2E26.png Princess Cadance coming S2E26.png Princess Cadance with Shining Armor S2E26.png Celestia with Cadance and Shining Armor S2E26.png Princess Cadance and Shining Armor smiling at each other S02E26.png|"I now pronounce you mare..." Ring on Shining Armor's horn S2E26.png|"...and colt." Shining Armor smiling at Cadance S2E26.png Shining Armor and Cadance looking down to the crowd S2E26.png Princess Cadance and Shining Armor on balcony S2E26.png Cadance and Shining Armor post wedding kiss S2E26.png Cadance and Shining Armor kiss S2E26.png Shining Armor and Cadance about to dance S2E26.png Princess Cadance & Shining Armor start dance S2E26.png|The dance. First Dance S02E26.png The crowd S2E26.png Shining Armor and Cadance looking at each other S2E26.png Party time S02E26.png Rarity dance S2E26.png|Dancing with my wife. Wedding dance S2E26.png Princess Cadance getting into wedding wagon S2E26.png Twilight and Shining Armor at coach S02E26.png Shining Armor talking to Twilight S2E26.png|"Love you, Twily." Twilight talking to Shining Armor 3 S2E26.png Love you too, BBBFF S02E26.png|Love you too, BBBFF Princess Cadance oh! S2E26.png|I'm all smiles. Cadance Shining Armor S2E26.png|"Oh, I almost forgot!" Cadance and Shining Armor post wedding kiss S2E26.png|'Ben and Amie kissing' Season three The Crystal Empire - Part 1 Shining Armor bandana S3E1.png Shining Armor smiling unmasked S3E1.png|"Twily!" Twilight & Shining Armor hug S3E1.png|Twily and Shining Armor, sibling hugs. Shining Armor worried S3E1.png Shining Armor 'Isn't the only thing that's returned' S3E1.png Snowstorm S3E1.png Shining Armor 'We think it's a unicorn king' S3E1.png Everyone hears a howl S3E1.png Shining Armor 'We have to get' S3E1.png Shining Armor 'Now' S3E1.png Shining Armor saves Spike S3E1.png Shining Armor & Spike run S3E1.png King Sombra shadow creeping up behind main characters S3E1.png Shining Armor vs King Sombra 1 S3E1.png Shining Armor vs King Sombra 2 S3E1.png Sombra's Curse S3E01.png The ponies enter the Crystal Empire S3E01.png Princess Cadance I'm fine S3E1.png|Don't believe Cadance, Twilight. Shining Armor and Cadance S3E01.png|"She's not alright." Shining Armor huh S3E1.png|"Huh??" Twilight looking at us S3E1.png|What is she looking at? Princess Cadance sees weird S3E1.png|C'mon Shining Armor why do you look so surprised at the breach of your personal space. Twilight going to be great S3E1.png|Why so speechless? Princess Cadance & Shining Armor dumbfounded S3E1.png|Dumbfounded. Princess Cadance tell me S3E1.png|Don't look at me. Twilight wink of confidence S3E1.png|Shining Armor having an enormous amount of faith in Twilight. Twilight 'Anything about the Crystal Ponies powering the heart' S3E1.png Twilight 'How did I not notice?' S3E1.png Cadance wobbling S3E1.png Cadance beginning to faint S3E1.png Cadance's magic diminishing S3E1.png Shining 'Twiley!' S3E1.png Twilight and Shining alarmed S3E1.png The Crystal Empire - Part 2 Shining turned head talking S3E2.png|I feel a great disturbance in the north. Cadance passed out S3E2.png Shining helping Cadance up S3E2.png Cadance being supported by Shining S3E2.png Cadance weak smile S3E2.png Cadance looking confident S3E2.png Cadance angry S3E2.png Shining Armor 'I have to find' S3E2.png Cadance weakened S3E2.png Shining Armor and Cadance hug S3E2.png|''I've got you, dear.'' Twilight 'I'll retrieve the heart' S3E2.png Rainbow 'Done and done' S3E2.png Shining Armor talks to Twilight from above S3E2.png Cadance and Shining Armor looking at each other S3E2.png Cadance struggling to keep up magic S3E2.png Cadance near collapse S3E2.png Cadance looking up from the floor S3E2.png Cadance nearly asleep S3E2.png Shining Armor looking off from the balcony S3E2.png Shining Armor trying to soothe Cadance S3E2.png Total shield collapse S03E02.png Princess Cadance wings spread out S3E2.png|I got you my love. Shining Armor throwing Cadance S3E2.png|THROW YOUR WIFE! Crystal main ponies no Twilight S3E2.png Crystal main ponies successful S3E2.png Crystal Cadance and Shining hug S3E2.png|Shining Armor, hugging Cadance. Cadance raising hoof on balcony S3E2.png Crystal Spike, Shining Armor and Cadance overlooking Crystal Ponies S3E2.png Distant Crystal Empire with main 6, Spike, Cadance, Shining Armor S3E02.png| Main ponies, Spike, Shining and Cadance leaving the empire S3E2.png Shining Armor 'Everything's gonna be okay' S3E2.png Shining Armor 'Starting to get embarrassing' S3E2.png Twilight miserable S3E2.png Twilight 'Wasn't me who saved you in the end' S3E2.png Twilight 'It was Spike' S3E2.png Shining Armor 'It's just a test' S3E2.png Shining Armor 'Maybe she'll let you retake it' S3E2.png|Dear please, she's very upset. Twilight 'I don't think she's gonna give me a new test' S3E2.png|Watching a sad Twilight leave. Games Ponies Play Shining Armor training athletes S3E12.png|Shining Armor watching the athletes. Shining Armor talking with Twilight S3E12.png|"Shining Armor, you've got to help me!" Shining Armor blowing whistle S3E12.png|"*Tweeeeeeeeeeet*" Everything Okay S3E12.png|"Everything okay?" Shining Armor shouting to athletes S3E12.png|"Let's go team!" Twilight and Shining Armor on racetrack S3E12.png|Shining Armor's smile radiates across Equestria. Shining Armor "let's move, move, move!" S3E12.png|"Let's move, move, move!" Shining Armor "everything's gonna be okay" S03E12.png What the Heck S3E12.png|Shining Armor is not amused. Main ponies and Shining Armor in castle stadium S03E12.png Watch Out S3E12.png Shining Armor "make her stop!" S03E12.png Rainbow Dash and Shining Armor "she's in charge" S03E12.png Ms. Peachbottom having a panic attack S3E12.png Look Out S3E12.png Unexpected Surprise S3E12.png Travelin and Seein Places S3E12.png Shining Armor smiling S03E12.png Shining Armor introduces himself S03E12.png|Shining Armor is modest royalty. Rainbow Dash yeah let's look S3E12.png|Shining Armor looking pretty cool. Shining Armor kind laughter S3E12.png|Some kind laughter. Shining Armor I'm surprised S3E12.png|"I'm surprised." Shining Armor all the time S3E12.png|"Meet princes all the time." Peachbottom flirts with Shining Armor S03E12.png|Sorry, I'm not into older mares. Shining Armor close to the chest S3E12.png|A little too close to the chest. Shining Armor nauseated face S03E12.png|First the Queen of the Changlings, now this. I'm starting to wonder about Cadance Main ponies and Peachbottom zoom out S3E12.png Pinkie screaming yes S3E12.png Princess Cadance announcing the Equestria Games to be held in the Crystal Empire S3E12.png Magical Mystery Cure Shining Armor "so proud of you" S03E13.png Tears of Joy S3E13.png Are you Crying S3E13.png|Shed some liquid pride. Eye Rub S3E13.png Liquid Pride S3E13.png Twilight and Shining Armor laughing and hugging S03E13.png Pinkie Pie "best coronation day ever!" S03E13.png Main 6 coronation group hug S03E13.png Miscellaneous Promotional The Crystal Empire Playdate 2.jpg Promotional The Crystal Empire Playdate.jpg A Canterlot Wedding promotional with normal Shining.jpg|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 preview image. Unlike in the episode, Shining Armor looks happy and his eyes are normal. Hasbro Canterlot Wedding BG.jpg|The Canterlot Wedding Promo Background for the Hasbro MLP:FiM Page WeddingKitchen ShiningArmor.png|Shining Armor in Castle Creator Merchandise Princess Cadence and Shining Armor stand Hasbro December 2011.jpg|A stand at a Hasbro exhibit, December 2011. Shining Armor and Princess Cadance display.png|A display set up at the Hong Kong Toys and Games Fair in January 2012, showing Shining Armor's cutie mark. 2012 Wedding Castle playset Shining Armor Princess Cadance.jpg|The "Pony Princess Wedding Castle" set to be released August 2012. 2012 Wedding Castle packaging playset Shining Armor Princess Cadance.jpg|My Little Pony playset featuring Shining Armor. Facebook Princess Cadance Shining Armor toys 2012-02-11.jpg|Shining Armor and Princess Cadance toys together. Facebook Shining Armor toy 2012-02-11.jpg|Shining Armor toy up close. TVGuide-March-2012-MLP.jpg|March 12–18, 2012 issue of TV Guide hinting on Shining Armor's debut and relation to Twilight Sparkle. A wedding in Canterlot Book.jpg|Book cover. Crystal empire set.jpg Category:Character gallery pages